Roy Burns
Roy Burns is the main antagonist in the film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. A soft-spoken loner, that was a paramedic who was partnered with fellow paramedic Duke Johnson. Roy Burns, also known as Pseudo''' Jason/Impostor Jason''' (after his death) learned of the death of his son Joey Burns, who was a resident at Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Roy loses his mind and dons a hockey mask to impersonate long-time dead killer Jason Voorhees going on a revenge killing spree to avenge his son's death (much like Pamela Voorhees in the original film) killing almost all of the Pinehurst residents and staff along with a few other people unrelated to the incident. Roy has been a controversial figure among the Friday the 13th community. Created after Jason's death in The Final Chapter after Paramount decided to continue the series due to the film's unexpected success he was ultimately a catalyst to set up Tommy Jarvis as the new Jason, a move that became highly unpopular and was ultimately scrapped in favor of bringing Jason back into the series. Roy was portrayed by actor Dick Wieand in all unmasked scenes. Stuntman Tom Morga portrayed Roy in almost all of his masked scenes. Stuntman John Hock portrayed Roy in a few scenes after Tom asked him to fill-in for him when he was unable to attend shooting, most notably the stunt where Roy falls off the barn. In more recent times Roy has gained somewhat of a cult following along with merchandise such as prop replica masks, action figures, a pop vinyl figure and not one, but two video game appearances. In 2015 Roy was included as an alternate skin for the Jason DLC character in Mortal Kombat X, and in 2018 Roy became a playable killer in Friday the 13th: The Game in a free update. Biography At some point in his life, Roy was in an intimate relationship with an unknown woman, whom he had impregnated. While giving birth to her and Roy's son Joey, Roy's lover died and Roy, presumably unable to cope with this loss and the responsibility of raising a child on his own, abandoned Joey reluctantly, letting him be shunted from foster home to foster home. Roy would keep tabs on him, carrying around pictures of the boy in his wallet. The relationship between Roy and Joey remained largely unacknowledged to many, including the authorities and Doctor Matthew Letter director of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center where Joey wound up after living in various homes. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Roy and his partner Duke, in 1989, are called to Pinehurst after an incident there, resident Victor J. Faden having murdered another halfway house resident by mutilating them with an ax during an argument. There to retrieve the body, Roy discovers it is Joey and, upon seeing his son's butchered remains, goes into shock, only to be brought back to his senses by Duke's remarks, who he reluctantly helps move Joey's dismembered body. Joey's murder causes Roy to snap and, much like Pamela Voorhees before him, he begins irrationally blaming others for the death of his son (Yet ironically, he didn't go after Victor, because he's incarcerated). Acquiring a hockey mask, spruce green coveralls, and various weapons, Roy goes on a killing spree while dressed as the recently deceased mass murderer Jason Voorhees, his first victims were a pair of greasers by the name of Vinnie and Pete, who Roy kills on a deserted road after they experience car trouble. A day after killing the greasers, Roy would kill again, murdering orderly Billy and his girlfriend Lana in a diner parking lot with an ax. The sheer brutality and randomness of these murders cause the local authorities to fear Jason had somehow come back. With the police scrambling to find out what was going on, Roy's body count rises rapidly, with him killing drifter Raymond and Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina in broad daylight in the woods near the Hubbard farm. Roy would next kill Pinehurst employees Doctor Matthew Letter and George in the woods, before moving on to a trailer park and killing a woman named Anita and her boyfriend Demon there. After the double homicide in the trailer park Roy, on his way to Pinehurst, murders the halfway house's neighbors Junior and Ethel Hubbard with a meat cleaver. After killing off the Hubbards, Roy sneaks into Pinehurst and kills the residents still there, Jake, Robin, and Violet, afterward stuffing the trio's corpses in the room of new halfway house resident Tommy Jarvis. When Pinehurst assistant director Pam Roberts and her friend Reggie return to the halfway house and discover their friends dead, they try to escape and after Reggie falls, Roy bursts into the room and attacks them. Chasing Pam and Reggie out of Pinehurst and into the woods, Roy ambushes them at his abandoned ambulance (which contains the slain Duke) and follows Pam (Reggie having taken off elsewhere) back to Pinehurst and then to the nearby barn. As he prepares to strike down Pam with his machete, Roy is briefly incapacitated when Reggie rams him with a tractor. Recovering from Reggie's attack, Roy springs to life and grabs at Reggie, Pam retaliating by kicking him in the head. Roy stumbles to his feet and chases Reggie and Pam into a barn, where he searches for the pair after they hide from him. While stalking about, Pam emerges from a storage shed with a chainsaw. After a scuffle, she manages to slash his shoulder open, but before Pam can finish him off, the chainsaw runs out of gas. Pam throws the saw at him and flees from Roy, but the killer is distracted when Tommy appears. Moving in on this new arrival, who can only stare dumbstruck at what he believes to be a resurrected Jason (his worst fear) who he killed five years ago himself, Roy injures Tommy with his machete but is in turn wounded when Tommy stabs him in the thigh with a knife. Chasing Tommy, Pam, and Reggie up into the rafters of the barn, Roy spots Reggie hiding behind a hay bale, but Pam leaps in to defend him. While fighting Pam, Roy is knocked out a nearby window by Reggie, positioned over a tractor harrow. Managing to grab onto the window ledge, Roy is left dangling, grabbing Reggie and trying to claw his way back up. Tommy uses Roy's machete against him, striking him in the wrist and nearly cleaving his handoff. Roy loses his grip and falls. Impaled in multiple places by the spikes of the tractor, Roy's hockey mask and facial prosthetic are knocked askew, revealing his true identity and Tommy realizes that the killer wasn't Jason after all. Sheriff Cal Tucker would later discover Roy's wallet and the pictures it contained and pieced together what motivated him to kill. Additionally, Roy's mask falls into the hands of Tommy. The FBI's official stance is that Roy was Jason's only legitimate copycat killer Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs , though occasionally local law enforcement agencies and the media would wrongly attribute murders actually committed by Jason (including the Manhattan and Springwood killings) to copycats though people managed to convince them that they (except Roy Burns) were not copycats. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Victims # Vincent Manalo: Road Flare in mouth # Pete Muldrow: Throat slit # William Macauley: Axed in the head # Lana Ardsley: Axed in stomach # Raymond Joffroy: Knifed in stomach # Tina McCarthy: Eyes gouged out with garden shears # Edward Kelso: Head crushed against a tree by a leather strap # Anita Robb: Throat slit off-screen # Demon Winter: Impaled through the back by a spear # Jr. James Hubbard: Decapitated by cleaver # Ethel Hubbard: Face struck with a cleaver # Jake Patterson: Hacked with a meat cleaver # Robin Brown: Impaled through the back by machete # Violet Moraine: Stabbed with a machete # Duke Johnson: Throat slit off-screen # Dr. Matthew Letter: throat slit and impaled in head by a spike off-screen # George Winter: Eyes gouged out (off-screen) and thrown through a window Appearances Film * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) Video Games * Mortal Kombat X (2015) * Friday the 13th: The Game (2017)The game was released in 2017 however Roy was not put into the game until January 30, 2018. Trivia * In the 2015 ''Mortal Kombat X'' video game, the player 2 colors for Jason Voorhees strongly resemble Roy, with no forehead chevron and two blue ones on the side pointed towards the nose. It was likely intended as a choice between Jason and Roy. * He is the only antagonist in the film series to not be a Voorhees. * Roy is listed as "Part 5 Jason" on Friday the 13th: The Game, despite him not being Jason. * It has been stated by Dick Wieand Roy's suit was spruce green in color, the blue lighting used at the time made the suit look a navy color. * According to David Miller, the colors for Roy's mask are "A little burnt umber mixed with burnt sienna for the grime. A final REALLY thin wash of raw sienna to give it a SLIGHT subtle yellowish tone." on an off-white base coat (Ivory). * In the novelization of Part 5, it is heavily implied that Roy was possessed by Jason's soul much like part 9, which is why he can take immense physical punishment and perform superhuman feats of strength. He also adopts some of Jason's mannerisms. This could also possibly be why Tommy sees the spirit of the real Jason from time to time, as it's controlling Roy(though it could also just be a hallucination caused by Tommy's PTSD). Gallery 48370091_291578395034489_4860433417356967936_n.png|Closer look at roy's mask. XUi4Dki.png|A close up of Roy in the barn scene. Roybarnsceneswing2.PNG|Roy holding his own against a chainsaw wielding Pam. RoyBarnScence.jpg|Roy as seen in the barn scene. 44723410_733304257019378_313376778309599232_n.png|A side view of Roy, showing of the colors of his mask. 5behindscenes3b.jpg|Roy's head getting ready for death scene. MKX Roy.jpg|Roy Burn's style mask in Mortal Kombat X GameRoy.png|Roy as he appears in Friday the 13th: The Game GameRoyUnmasked.jpg|Roy unmasked in Friday the 13th: The Game resembling the likeness of Dick Wieand. References Category:Male victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Killers Category:Impaled Category:Evil Category:Imposters Category:Antagonists Category:Bastards Category:Deceased villains Category:Fathers Category:Doctors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sliced Category:Deceased Characters Category:Amputated Category:Main antagonist Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Slashers Category:Villains Category:Copy cat Category:A baild freack Category:Adults